


These Things Take Time

by ghostyy



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Donny Novitski Has Panic Attacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned violence, Nightmares, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They all need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyy/pseuds/ghostyy
Summary: Donny's nightmares have been getting worse, Jimmy just wants to help. Donny also thinks Jimmy is straight.
Relationships: Jimmy Campbell/Donny Novitski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Light Through the Open Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny has a panic attack, Jimmy helps him through it and spends the night

Donny sat at the piano, slowly nursing a glass of whiskey as his band mates chattered about the next show. His head had been aching for days now and he hadn't been sleeping well either. The nightmares, which had been getting less frequent, had returned with a vengeance. He closed his eyes momentarily, wishing the throbbing in his temples could be lessened by alcohol. He tensed feeling a hand land on his shoulder, but relaxed as he opened his eyes and saw it was just Jimmy. He had a sad smile on his face but showed no signs of pity.

"Are you feeling okay, Don?" Jimmy asked, removing his hand and putting it back in his pocket. His other hand adjusted his glasses, and watched as Donny bowed his head before responding.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay Jimmy, just got a hell of a headache," He chuckled morosely and put his glass down on top of the piano. "Haven't been getting too much sleep either," he found himself saying. Jimmy looked surprised at the honesty but quickly schooled his face back into a calm smile.

"You've been having too much fun, eh?" Jim joked, leaning his weight against the piano. Donny smirked.

"Yeah, sure, bud." Donny's smile was more strained now, and his jaw was tensing and relaxing involuntarily. Jimmy looked more worried now, staying silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"Have you been having nightmares again?" He asked quietly. His eyes were soft and kind, and the hand that wasn't in his pocket twitched like it wanted to reach out. Donny coughed nervously and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it and taking a hit, as his eyes darted around the room. Jimmy sighed quietly and glanced at the rest of the band. The other guys had quieted down and were unsubtly sneaking glances at the pair by the piano. Jimmy glanced upwards for a second, wondering how on earth he had become the faux dad of a group of adult men.

"Hey guys, how 'bout we wrap up here? I think we're all tired and need to get some rest," He called out. "You all good to go home?" Jimmy pushed off from the piano and started towards the others, smiling again. They all grunted affirmations and Jimmy called out goodbye as they filed out the door. He closed the door behind them softly, resting his forehead on it for a moment. He straightened up and headed into Donny's kitchen, putting water on to boil for coffee. He then headed back into the main room. Donny was still sitting at the piano, smoking a cigarette and twitching softly. Jimmy slowly walked over to him, sitting down on the piano bench next to his friend.

"Donny..." he started, but Donny just shook his head and waved the cig.

"I'm fine, bud, really." He said unconvincingly. His head was hurting even more now and the cigarette was doing very little to calm him down. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep in fear of what he would see in his dreams. His nightmares had started to change, and Michael was now sometimes replaced by his bandmates. He was forced to watch them die over and over again in front of him. More often than not, it was his fault, and the images haunted every second of his waking hours. Even now, he couldn't stop his brain from showing him images of Jimmy, bloody and torn to shreds in the mud.

He shivered once, and then again, and suddenly he wasn't in his apartment. All he could hear was gunfire, and rain, and then the blast of a grenade and a scream. He felt hands on his shoulders and shook them off, reaching forwards to try and find the source of the awful sound. As the hands returned and shook him even harder, he became aware first of his heavy breathing and then the sound of someone speaking softly to him. His head was filled with a piercing pain now, as was his throat. He felt hands on his face, and opened his eyes, having not realized he had closed them. He was on the floor, with Jimmy kneeling in front of him trying to talk to him.

"-onny. Donny! It's okay! Its just me," Jimmy locked eyes with him, sighing in relief. "You're okay. Do you want some water?" Donny nodded slowly, closing his eyes again and sinking into Jimmy's hands. "Okay. I'll get you some. Can you stand?" He was shaky all over and his legs felt weak, but Donny was still fairly sure he could stand, so without responding he started to pull himself up using the piano. Jimmy was right there, making sure he was standing all right before leaving for the kitchen and returning with a glass of water. Donny sat down on the piano bench heavily, accepting the glass of blissfully cold water. It soothed his aching throat, and he winced as he realized the scream earlier had been his.

"How long?" He asked Jimmy, keeping both hands on the cold glass. Jimmy glanced down at him, and then at the clock.

"Five minutes." Donny sighed. He hadn't had a full blown panic attack like that in months, and said as much out loud.

"I'm.. sorry. I-I was doing so much better and then... the nightmares started up again and I haven't been getting as much sleep, and the band, and-and everything else," Donny stuttered, bending his head down and putting his face in his hands. Jimmy just placed his hands on Donny's back and gently patted him.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." Donny felt bad for making Jim take care of him but listened to him anyway, letting Jimmy lead him through the house to his bedroom. He was still shaking and as soon as they reached his bed he sat down and let himself fall on top of the comforter. Jimmy quietly went around the room, grabbing pajamas for Donny and an extra pair of sleep pants for himself. Donny had gotten used to Jimmy taking care of him after a panic attack and let the other man slowly undress him before helping him put his pajamas on. Once he was clothed again, Donny dragged himself under the covers and watched through half-closed eyes as Jimmy took off his shirt and then pants, putting only pants on again. He wasn't super fit, but he was by no means unhealthy. Jimmy finished changing and left the bathroom, flicking the light off and heading back into the bedroom. Donny quickly closed his eyes, trying to pretend he hadn't been watching his friend undress.

"I'll take the couch for tonight," Jimmy said, hovering by the doorway. He had taken his glasses off, and all Donny could think about was how soft he looked like this. He grunted in agreement after remembering Jimmy asked a question, and Jimmy smiled at him before turning out the lights and walking into the hallway.  


Donny turned over in bed, closing his eyes and mentally berating himself for being so dependent on Jimmy. He couldn't lie to himself and pretend that he didn't sleep better with Jimmy there. Something about Jimmy just calmed him and let his mind relax. He lie there in silence for who knows how long before his thoughts started to wander back to Jimmy. He had spent a lot of time with the other man, more so than with any of the other band members.

There was just something different about Jim, the way he held himself, his smile, his soft hands. He was the only one who could calm Donny down after an episode, and had taken to spending the night afterwards just in case. Every time Jimmy spent the night Donny had an overwhelming urge to just tell him they could share the bed, though he was too scared to ever actually say it. 

He blamed it on the fact that he knew how uncomfortable the couch was and didn't want to subject Jim to that, but deep down he knew it was more. He knew the way he looked at Jim was different. He knew he looked at Jim the same way he looked at girls back in high school. However, he also knew Jim was straight. Jim had never said it, but he was a lawyer and no matter what his sexuality, he was too good for Donny. He fell asleep slowly but surely, still thinking about Jimmy.


	2. A Closed Door Stays Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after. Jimmy and Donny spend a day together, Donny spends some more time thinking about their friendship.

Donny woke up slowly, basking in the light coming through the open curtains. His head was pain-free now, although there were still some painkillers on his bed table next to a cup of water. He smiled softly at Jimmy's thoughtfulness and grabbed the water, taking a long drink then setting the cup back down. He sat up slowly, stretching as he yawned. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and pulled himself up, heading slowly towards the bathroom and then the kitchen. Jimmy was already awake, standing in front of the stove cooking and humming a tune under his breath.

Donny couldn’t hold back his smile at the sight, feeling a pang in his chest as he thought about how much he wished he could wake up to this every morning. He ambled over to the kitchen table, taking in Jimmy’s bedhead, lack of glasses, and lack of shirt. His heart clenched again at how pretty the other man was. As Donny sat down at the table, Jimmy finally took note of him, turning around from where he was cooking breakfast and smiling softly. 

“Good morning,” he spoke softly, his voice still rough and deep from sleep. “I’m just making some eggs and toast for us.” He turned around, continuing cooking, as Donny took a moment to relax and enjoy the rare sight of Jimmy looking so at ease. 

Not that the other man was withdrawn, he just… had walls that were pretty much constantly up. Donny wasn't even sure the others had noticed that there were some things Jimmy didn't ever talk about, but he also knew that he spent more time with Jim than any of their bandmates did. He tried and failed to push down the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest at the thought that Jimmy was only like this around him. 

Donny was startled out of his thoughts by Jimmy bringing two plates of eggs and toast to the table, along with a cup of coffee for himself and a glass of orange juice for Donny. Don took it as a testament to how well the other man knew him, since he hadn't actually ever told anyone that caffeine made his anxiety 10 times worse. He smiled gratefully at his friend and took a sip of his orange juice. 

"Thank you. For just. Everything." Donny spoke quietly, looking intently at the table and avoiding Jimmy's eyes. He heard a soft chuckle from the other man and glanced up to see an emotion in Jimmy's face that was unmistakably affection. 

"It's really no problem, Donny. I like being able to help and I know you'd do the same for me," Jimmy said, breaking eye contact and taking a bite of his eggs. " I honestly just wish I could help more." He sighed. Donny shook his head vehemently.

"You've done so much for me Jim, more than you'll ever know." Donny swallowed nervously after speaking, realizing how much his words sounded like a confession. 

Hopefully Jimmy would ignore the blatant adoration in that statement, but his thoughts were all but wiped away as Jimmy reached his arm across the table and laid his hand on Donny's. They said nothing for a few minutes, eating in silence and enjoying each other's company. Finally, Jim cleared his throat and pulled his hand away awkwardly, Donny already missing the meager contact. 

It was no wonder he was severely touch starved, he couldn't remember the last time someone had properly hugged him and he almost started crying at the thought. He barely stopped himself from pleading Jimmy to leave his hand there before Jim stood up, grabbing their empty plates and taking them to the sink.

Jimmy stood in the kitchen awkwardly, drying his hands and then fidgeting uncomfortably before Donny broke the silence. 

"Would you want to uh… would you want to stay here for the day?" He asked tentatively, avoiding Jimmy's eyes again, fearing the other man's answer. He felt like if Jimmy left he would shatter into pieces, and that must had shown on his face because Jimmy stopped fidgeting and stepped towards Donny.

"Of course I'll stay." The sentence ended in a breath, like Jimmy had rushed the words out and then stopped but his face showed no anxiety or frustration. Donny nodded thankfully, glancing towards the record player and then back at Jimmy.

"I was thinking we could just listen to some music and read?" Donny asked, getting up and walking towards the record player. He heard Jimmy's hum of assent as he grabbed a record from his bookcase and put it on. It was some soft jazz, giving them a nice background melody but not overwhelming the space with sound. 

Donny also grabbed a book, not really looking at the title, and headed towards his well used couch. Jimmy was already there, curled in the corner like a satisfied housecat and reading a law book that must have been in his bag. Donny felt his face flush at the domestic scene of Jimmy sitting shirtless in the early morning light and settled himself somewhere in the middle of the couch, not too close to Jimmy but not too far away.  
He opened the book to a random page and tried to lose himself in it, recognizing the title as one he had read many times before. They sat there in content silence, each reading their own book, until Jimmy shivered once and maybe unconsciously shifted towards Donny. 

"Are you cold Jim?" Donny inquired gently, momentarily getting distracted at the sight of Jimmy's now pebbled nipples. "I have some extra shirts if you want a clean one to wear." Jimmy smiled gratefully, accepting his offer, and took off towards the bedroom.

Donny took a second to silently mourn the loss of Jimmy's shirtless chest before Jimmy came back wearing one of Donny's t-shirts and his train of thought stopped completely. 

Donny stuttered a second, brain momentarily shut down at the sight of Jimmy looking so soft and huggable in his shirt. 

"Is that better?" He finally forced out, making himself look away from Jimmy and back at his own book. Jimmy just hummed gratefully and sat back down in the corner of the couch, this time marginally closer to Donny.

They passed a few hours like that, reading quietly until Jimmy glanced at the clock and did a double-take, swearing under his breath. He stood up, adjusting his glasses and smiling at Donny.

"Jeez, didn't see the time. I gotta be home by 3." Jimmy explained sheepishly, collecting the rest of his clothing. Donny laughed kindly, smiling up at Jimmy. 

"What, you gotta curfew or somethin'?" Jimmy chuckled, making his way to the bathroom. 

"No, my roommate's going outta town and I have to feed his cats," He called down the hallway, a moment passing before he's back in the living room. "I'll see you on Wednesday for band practice?" Donny laughed, shaking his head.

"When ya say it like that, makes us sound like a high school band." he stood up, pulling Jimmy into a hug. "Yeah bud, I'll see you on Wednesday."   
Jimmy smiled at him one last time before stepping out and closing the front door behind him. Donny heaved out a sigh and sat down heavily on the couch. He closed his eyes, thinking about Jimmy, their friendship and everything he would lose if he confessed. Jimmy had been the first one to know about Michael, and when Julia finally found out it was Jimmy's door he had knocked on. 

Jimmy had taken care of him, even though Donny was wasted after spending an hour trying to stave off an episode with alcohol. It had only just worked, but that meant that as soon as Donny woke up sober it hit worse than ever. 

He laid there shaking and sobbing for half an hour before Jimmy found him, the glass of water Donny had been trying to drink smashed on the floor and Donny himself curled up under the covers crying like a child. Jimmy had approached the bed slowly, just sitting next to Donny before touching him, and then spent another half an hour rambling about random stories until Donny sat up without saying anything and pulled the other man into a hug. 

Jimmy had never mentioned it again, and Donny was always thankful for what the other man had done for him. He genuinely didn't know where he'd be if he hadn't met Jimmy.   
He rubbed a hand down his face, pulling himself up from the couch to get a cup of water. He wandered around the apartment for a few minutes before settling himself in front of the piano. 

For a while he played whatever tunes came to mind, fleshing out some new songs, making sure to write notes so he wouldn't forget them. By the time he felt his stomach growling with hunger, it was 7:30 pm and almost dark outside. He made himself a quick dinner, stumbling tiredly into his bedroom and wishing Jimmy was there before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally up! Been having some motivation issues but I finally got around to writing some more. I hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first story I've really put out there. Please leave kudos and/or a comment! I would love constructive criticism on what I can do better and what I did well. Love you all!


End file.
